Book Four: A New Era
by Roxxy0067
Summary: Where is Zuko's mother? What happened to Azula, Ozai, and the Gaang? What will the Gaang do now? All of these unanswered questions, and others, from the series are finally answered. Cannon Ships. A later OC. R&R!
1. Chapter One: Reunion

Hello Everyone! I realize that it has been a while since I have written a fanfic, or updated, but here is a new one that I thought out completely, start to finish, so I will not get writers block and avoid updating for over a year.

Anyways, the inspiration for this fic came from watching all of the reruns and marathons on Nicktoons Network. I remembered all of the unanswered questions and all of my theories on what happened, and what will happen. I decided that I should write a little post war fic of my own, despite the plot's slight over-use.

This fic will begin explaining all of the "holes" that seemed to appear in the finale. I'll be connecting all of the different events that took place from Aang defeating the fire lord to the Kataang Finale kiss. Then, I will begin the new stuff and answering our unanswered questions.

So, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other corporations affiliated (unfortunately).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:

Zuko: I'm not worried about Azula, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?

Katara: He won't lose. He'll come back. He has to—

*Flash*

Azula: Is this how you plan to treat your new firelord? With tardiness and disloyalty?

Dai Li: The Dai Li would never betray you!

*Flash*

Azula: What are you doing here?

Ursa: I didn't want to miss my own daughters' coronation.

Azula: Don't pretend to act proud! I Know what you really think of me—You think I'm a monster.

Ursa: No, I love you Azula, I do.

*Flash*

Ozai: Why are you really here?

Zuko: Because you're going to tell me something—where is my mother?

*Flash*

Aang: The world is so different now.

Zuko: And it's going to be even more different… When we rebuild it together.

*Flash*

They turn into face each other, and after so long, so much worry, Aang and Katara can finally be together. Katara leans in to share a much anticipated kiss.

*Flash*

Katara: [Angrily to Zuko] I know, how about you re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King?

*Flash*

Iroh: Fire is the Element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the drive and energy to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.

Zuko: Why are you telling me these things?

Iroh: It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other Nations will help you become whole.

*Flash*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Four: A new Era

Chapter One: Reunion

Zuko lied in Appa's saddle and studied the heavens above him. The sun had set, and the only light he had came from the glistening stars above. Only hours ago had he defeated Azula, and it became eminent that he would be the new Fire Lord. He had been healed and patched up by Katara, who was pacing back and forth waiting for the others' arrival.

Realizing that Katara had been pacing back and forth since their healing session, Zuko pushed himself to sit up and look down at Katara. She was biting her nails, and her hair was a mess. "Calm down. I'm sure they are fine," Zuko attempted to comfort her.

Katara stopped pacing and looked anxiously out to the horizon, "I know."

"Then sit down. Take a few deep breaths. They'll be back soon," Zuko lied back to his original position.

Katara shook her head, "I can't. I need to know he's okay."

Surprised, Zuko said, "_He's_ ok? Referring to… Aang?"

"Well, yeah. He is the one fighting the Fire Lord," Katara pointed out.

"But Sokka, Suki, and Toph are just as likely to get hurt as Aang is," Zuko said, laying on his side. Katara said nothing in response. Zuko sighed, " There's something more here, I can tell… And I don't wanna know."

Katara, still looking into the distance, said, "Okay by me."

A few short moments passed before either of them said anything more. Eventually Zuko broke the silence, "So… You've been wearing you hair different."

Katara wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger, "Yeah, Aang said he likes it down."

Zuko rose from his position and glared, "I was talking to Appa."

Katara rose her eyebrow, "You were talking to—" She waved her hand, "Never mind."

By this time Katara was finally sitting down. She was still waiting nervously for something to appear on that horizon. Still nothing. Suddenly, she heard clacking. She turned to see Momo sitting next to her, trying to give her a peach. "Sorry, Momo, I'm not hungry." Then she remembered… She didn't have Momo… Last time she saw him he was with—

"Sneak Attack!!! Ahhhhh!!!" Sokka quickly crutched his way up behind Katara.

"Sokka!" Katara ran and hugged him. She pulled away and noticed his injured leg, "What happened?!"

"Oh, no big deal. I just jumped from a Fire Nation Airship that was too high up and broke it," Sokka shrugged.

"Well, you will definitely need a healing session." Suki then walked up to Sokka, followed by Toph.

"Toph! Suki!" Katara then gave them their individual hugs as well, glad to see they were okay. However, Aang was still missing. "Where's—"

"Katara!"

She turned to see Aang, who was running toward her.

"Aang!" She opened her arms and he swooped her into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Aang didn't respond: He was just thinking about how much he missed her, and how he might not have come back. How he might not have seen Katara's face again.

"Where's Zuko?" Suki inquired.

Katara pulled away, but kept a hand on Aang's shoulder. "He's in Appa's saddle. I think he fell asleep. Azula tried to shoot me with lighting during the battle, and he ran in front of it instead. I've healed him since, but he still needs rest."

Ignoring her advice, Sokka and Aang jumped into Appa's saddle and awoke Zuko, "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

Irritated and exhausted, Zuko snapped, "Don't touch me!" The Gaang laughed.

"So how did your battle with Ozai go?" Katara asked.

"Oh, man, you should have _seen _it, Katara! Aang was all 'pshhhh' and then he was all 'boom' and then Ozai was like 'bam' and then Aang went all, 'avatar state action!' and then the fire lord was all, 'ughhhhh'!" Sokka explained just as he previously did to Aang.

Toph interjected, "I think you mean _Phoenix King,_ Sokka."

All but Katara laughed, "Wait, Aang, I thought you blocked it and couldn't go into the Avatar State." She said this in a whisper, as it might have been a secret to the others.

Aang answered back, "It got unblocked during the Battle with Ozai."

"How?" Katara was taken aback.

He whispered, "I'll explain later."

"So, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving!" a common statement from Sokka.

"Well, how about we go into the palace, and get something to eat," Zuko suggested, who was now fully awake, thanks to Aang and Sokka.

The group concurred, and entered the palace for a well deserved meal.

Well, there's chapter one! I hope you got something out of that fandom joke at the beginning. Anyways, I realize that this first chapter isn't the best, but I promise that the story will get better. MUCH better. Oooh, I want to give you spoilers SO BAD but I can't! Ugh…. Well, I promise you will love it.

R&R please!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Everthing Happens for a

Hello Again! Ok, So I realize that it's been less than 24 hours, but I have ZERO reviews, when I very clearly asked for R&R. The Alerts and Favorites are nice, but I need Reviews!!! It would be much appreciated.

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Book Four: A New Era

Chapter Two: Everything Happens for a Reason

During dinner, the Gaang told stories of their battles and adventures. However, they decided to hold off discussing what they will do next. "It's a discussion for a later date, with all of the leaders of the world. They have a say in what happens next." Aang said.

The Gaang then chose their rooms to retire for the evening. Sokka and Suki chose rooms that were right next to each other, which came as no surprise. The others chose rooms far from Sokka and Suki; everyone knew why, so there was no explanation required.

Aang and Katara were the only ones still awake when everyone else had gone to sleep. They sat on a balcony that was connected to Aang's room conversing about the past, the present, and future. After a few minutes of talking, Katara asked, "So, how did you clear out your Chakra?"

Remembering their earlier conversation Aang said, "Oh, right. Well, I'm not sure. I was fighting Ozai, and he threw me against a rock. The rock hit the scar where Azula hit me, and the Avatar State just turned on."

Katara nodded, "So, how did you block the Chakra anyways?"

A lump grew in Aang's throat. He remembered what he told the Guru, "Why would I let go of Katara? I- I love her!" It was that very reason that Aang's Chakra was blocked. What was he supposed to tell her?

"Well, the Guru said that I had to let go of someone I cared about, and I couldn't do it," there. That was general enough.

"Who? Monk Gyatso?" Katara guessed.

Aang shook his head, "In order to clear the Chakra, I needed to let go of what attaches me to this earth. It was someone I love, and It didn't feel right to let them go." Too much information?

Katara's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't mean _her_… could he? "Aang, who are you talking about?"

Aang took in a deep breath. He was going to tell her. _I have to be crazy,_ he thought. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, maybe it was from all of the adrenaline from the day. Whatever the reason, he was just about to say the three words that can build so much hope, and just as easily tear that hope down. "Katara… I-"

"Are you two still up?" They turned to see a dreary Toph in the doorway. The interruption made Aang feel relieved, and regretful at the same time.

"Yes, but we really should be getting to sleep. Aang, you had a big day today. It's best that you get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow." It was right then that Katara knew. He loved her. He was talking about _her_. However, Katara also believed that everything happens for a reason. She took Toph's interruption as the universes way of telling her, _not yet._

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek, "Goodnight. Sleep well." Aang's cheeks burned a crimson red as Katara left the balcony.

Toph smirked. Seeing this, Aang innocently said, "What?"

"Twinkle toes has a crush on Katara!" She sang loudly.

"What? No I don't!" He lied.

"Oh please," she scoffed, "I felt your heart beat faster when she kissed your cheek."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang waved his hand as he left the balcony.

"Pfft. Whatever." Toph then went back to her room for some well deserved rest.

There's chapter two for you. Now, R&R PLEASE!!! I will be waiting for a minimum of five reviews before I update again, which will hopefully be soon (but that really depends on you). No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you! 


End file.
